prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie DuChamp
|deathreason= Shot by Damien Fontleroy |prison = |hidep= |gender= Male |hidec= |affiliation= Breakout Kings |season(s)= 1, 2 |first appearance = Pilot |last appearance = An Unjust Death |count = 14 |kills = 4 |indirect = 2 |attempted = 6 |creator = *Nick Santora *Matt Olmstead |actor(s)= Laz Alonso }} Charlie DuChamp is one of the Breakout Kings members. He along with Ray Zancanelli were the leaders of the group. Charlie did choose Erica Reed, which first made some problems after Philomena Rotchliffer tried to escape from prison. Charlie and Ray then discussed the situation, which ended up good. Family *''Charlie DuChamp's father'' - Father *Marisol - Girlfriend Biography Background Charlie DuChamp was at some point an ex-marine in Fallujah . Charlie DuChamp married at some point, his girlfriend Marisol. Season 1 Season 2 Charlie along with Ray brought the team back after an unknown time period. The escapee Damien Fontleroy escaped from prison. Charlie and Ray discussed, and thus were Ray along with Erica and Lloyd going to Damien's old partner, Brent Howson. Lloyd later gave the phonenumber from them to Brent, who also later successfully escaped from prison. When Brent escaped along with its co-conspirator, he called Damien and they made up a plan, while the convicts had no idea where the escapees could be. Charlie and Lloyd later find the woman was supposed to be getting killed by Brent, however, she was saved by Charlie in time. Charlie then saw Brent Howson and shot him dead, but got later shot by Damien in the back. Lloyd was then running into Damien, who then held him at gunpoint. Lloyd, who was unaware of Charlie being shot was scared, but he used his scissors to escape. Lloyd along with Ray, Shea and Erica attempted to safe Charlie, but they were too late, and Charlie then died. Ray was also too late for calling for medical attention. Post-Death The Breakout Kings were not happy with his death. Ray Zancanelli brought the prisoners (Sean Daniels, Lloyd Lowery and Erica Reed) back to their prison. When the group was brought together, not everybody was happy with Ray's decisions. Ray was not happy with Charlie's death, which affected the group in more problems. Lloyd himself, felt himself guilty for the death of Charlie, who became at this point a good friend of him. He felt responsible for his death, during the fact that he was the reason why his murder was in prison and eventually escaped. Ray officially became a US Marshall after Charlie's death (An Unjust Death). Sean came on the idea to have a toast on the death of Charlie. Erica Reed had the idea to have a drink from Pete taken from him and a good toast for Charlie. To make Ray himself more comfortable, Ray was put a good of wine on the picture of Charlie, so he won't be forgotten (Round Two). Since Charlie's death, Ray has been so far always using his former office (Round Two, Double Down and Cruz Control). Damien Fontleroy used then Charlie's US Marshall badge, so that he could go inside to attempt to kill a woman (I Smell Emmy). Later when Lloyd Lowery was captured by Damien, Charlie's murder, they got a confrontation. Damien said he didn't care about Charlie's death. (SEALd Fate) Later, when Theresa Zancanelli was captured, there was evidence find in Charlie's pills as "Till Death Us Part", which led to his former house, where his wife still lived. A picture from Charlie was seen, next to his urn in former house. When Marisol was gone, Erica Reed was going to her. When Marisol wasn't looking, Ray Zancanelli looked in his urn and find the next clue. Charlie's murder, Damien Fontleroy was later murdered by Ray Zancanelli to avenge his death. (Served Cold) Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *I Smell Emmy *SEALd Fate *Served Cold }} Etymology *Charlie means "a free man" . *DuChamp does mean "from the field" >. *Charlie DuChamp does mean "a free man from the field". **The first time that Charlie kills someone, this is the place that happens. Reception Death Charlie's death as early in the episode, An Unjust Death, was given a negative criticism. Many fans didn't watched anymore the show after his unexpected death and many fans thought "the death was a spoiler", because in some countries, the episode didn't aired yet . According to his Twitter account, it was not Laz Alonso's decision.twitter.com Many fans thought that Lloyd Lowery would ended up being killed, since a gun seen at his face was point as seen in the promo or behind the scenes . There is also some fan speculation about his death. Some fans think he is still alive, possibly, because his dead body wasn't seen on-screen after he died. Although it's possible, it's never been confirmed. Charlie's character also has been seen in every preview so far of a new episode, since his death, which also annoyed some fans. Also, on the poster, fans were angry that they still put Charlie on the poster (this could be from either season 1 or 2 or both), since he died and it's still useless off course to picture with the other Breakout Kings members, since he passed away. Although some fans think he didn't passed away, evidence is that he died, since he was mentioned in a confrontation between Damien and Lloyd. During this confrontation, Damien mentioned that he didn't care about Charlie's death, at the time that Lloyd told him what he had done and that everyone attempt to find him, but he said he would be at that time already gone . Charlie's death was finally confirmed in the last episode of Breakout Kings Season 2, Served Cold. An urn was seen (although not the ash), but a clue was around or in the ash . Trivia *Charlie was the first main character to kill someone on-screen in real time. **Erica Reed's kill appeared on-screen in a flashback. *Charlie was also the first main character to kill a main villian: Bennett Ballester. *Charlie along with Ray, Julianne, Shea and Lloyd appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Charlie has met all the main characters. *Charlie along with Ray Zancanelli (in the background) appeared in archive footage from the episode Pilot in the episode, Fun with Chemistry. *Rodney Johnson's death marks the first time that Charlie saw someone dying on-screen, although his death was off-screen. *Charlie has captured Theodore Bagwell, Joe Ramsey, Christian Beaumont, Marlon O'Connell, Carl McCann and Andre Brennan. **Charlie and Ray both captured T-Bag and Joe together. ***Coincidentally, T-Bag is the only convict they captured both. ****T-Bag was a guest star when he first appeared in Prison Break, but all the episodes after that he was a main cast member, and when he appeared in Breakout Kings, he was a special guest star for the last time. T-Bag is thus the only former main cast member who they captured both. *Charlie's character get's his credit before that of Ray Zancanelli in the Breakout Kings openings theme. **In the renewed Breakout Kings openings theme, Charlie is left out of it, only briefly appearing from the back (which is ironic, because he was killed at the back of his body). Therefore, Ray Zancanelli appeared as the first person in the Breakout Kings openings theme. Also, a US Marshall badge had been edit in the new theme. *Charlie along with Ray are the only characters who captured Theodore Bagwell, but weren't members of the Fox River Eight at all. **T-Bag was first captured by Michael (who's a member of the Fox River 8) and then by the Panamian police, but he was first captured by Michael, so this isn't count. *Charlie was the first main character who use a "bad word". Charlie use during the exchange the word "fuck" and later was using his middle-finger . The second and the third main characters are Ray Zancanelli and Julianne Simms. **Coincidentally, they are not criminals at all, while using bad words. *Charlie was the first Breakout Kings member to get shot by one of the Breakout Kings Main Villians. He was shot by Oliver Day, but survived it . *Charlie was the only main character to die on-screen in season 2. **Charlie was also the only main character who died during ''Breakout Kings on-screen. *Charlie was the first main character to die in a season premiere (coincidentally in season 2), since James Whistler in Prison Break Season 4. **Charlie, coincidentally, just like Veronica Donovan died in the season 2 premiere of both their shows (Prison Break and Breakout Kings). Also coincidentally is that they both didn't know who would kill them, until their death. Both were killed by gunshots. The only difference is, that Veronica was killed at the beginning of the episode, while Charlie was killed at almost at the end of the episode and both are a male and female. ***Charlie also died 6 or 7 years later after Veronica's death in 2005. *Charlie was the first Afro-American to die, since Lechero in Prison Break Season 3. **Coincidentally, both were main characters before their death and both were killed by a Breakout Kings main villian (although T-Bag wasn't a main villian at the time he killed Lechero.). *The only main characters not to be present at Charlie's death were Philomena Rotchliffer and Julianne Simms. *Charlie was the only main character who killed someone who didn't escaped out of prison (Bennett Ballester) and someone who escaped out of prison (Brent Howson). *Charlie was the first known Prison Break/Breakout Kings main character to die in their world, since Michael Scofield, 6 or 7 years ago in 2005. *During the episode, Round Two, a picture of Charlie appeared and he was several times mentioned as well. *During the episode, Round Two, major villians Pat Duffy and Victor Mannion die on-screen. This marks the first time that Breakout Kings Main Villians not die during gunshots by Charlie. *Charlie appeared in 14 episodes as a living main character (the same as James Whistler). **Charlie appeared second to Philly from the least appearances during Breakout Kings. *Charlie's role as leader of the marshals was taken over by Ray Zancanelli. *Charlie is the third former main character to appear in Breakout Kings. The other 2 are Philomena Rotchliffer and Theodore Bagwell. Charlie is the only one who appeared in every episode of season 1, the only one who ends up getting killed and the only one who was never in prison. **Coincidentally, both Philly and Charlie appeared in their last appearance in archive footage, while T-Bag appeared before his last appearance in archive footage. *During the episode Double Down, it marks the first time that a main character other than Charlie murders a character on-screen. *During the episode Cruz Control it marks the first time that a Breakout Kings main villian is killed by a main character other than Charlie. Behind the scenes |before= |before-years= |after= |after-years= }} |before= None |before-years= None |after= Ray Zancanelli |after-years= 2011/2012 }} Notes and references External links *Charlie DuChamp on Breakout Kings Wikia *Charlie DuChamp on www.imdb.com See also *Main cast kill count (Breakout Kings) *Ray Zancanelli's office Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Breakout Kings membersCategory:Characters killed by Breakout Kings main villians Category:Charlie DuChamp Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers Category:Main characters